ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchanted Dominion
Story The ball of light hits the ground, Kairi stumbling out. Kairi: Ugh. That is not fun at all. Huh? (Kairi looks up, seeing that she landed in front of a large, white castle, with several towers on it.) It’s beautiful! Although, if I’m here, then something must be up. Kairi enters the castle, arriving in a large hall. In the middle of the room, she is surrounded by Heartless, resembling knights in purple and blue armor. Each of them is wielding a large shield with a black canine face coming off, snarling at Kairi. The Defenders hold their shields in one hand, using the other one to walk like a gorilla. Kairi: Oh no! I just got here! (Kairi glows, transforming.) Goat Foo: Who’s this? I wanted Bbbbbbig Shot. Goat Foo charges in, thrusting a palm at a Defender. It blocks it with its shield, the shield snapping at her. Goat Foo pulls her arm out of the way, flipping backwards. A fireball hits her in the air, knocking her to the ground. Defenders slowly lurk forward, boxing her in. Goat Foo thrusts her palm forward, firing a mana hoof, blocked by a shield. Goat Foo: Magic? Okay, come on and work for me! (Goat Foo slams her palms together, releasing a mana shockwave. The mana wave goes around the shields, hitting the Defenders, destroying them. The room is empty, as Goat Foo falls to her knee, reverting.) Kairi: (Pants) Hu! Wow. This is, wow. How does John take doing this all the time? (Kairi’s attention then turns to a set of stairs.) Wonder what’s up there? Kairi ascends the stairs, and goes down a hallway, into a bedroom. In the bed, she finds Aurora, fast asleep. Kairi: Aurora? (Kairi shakes on Aurora’s shoulder, trying to wake her.) Hey, wake up. Oh no. What happened to you? Don’t worry, I’ll help you. (Kairi turns into Pesky Dust, and turns to dust, entering Aurora’s head.) End Scene Pesky Dust is hovering in a realm of darkness, looking around. Pesky Dust: Nothing? But everyone dreams. Even Heartless. Has the darkness? Female Voice: What’s this? Another fairy interfering with me? Well, I’ll just have to exterminate you. Surrender, and your death will be swift. A roar occurs, and Pesky Dust turns. A Heartless resembling a Darkball, though covered in chains, appears, roaring at Pesky Dust. The chains extend, as Pesky Dust dodges. Pesky Dust fires a green dust at Shadow Stalker, which turns into an energy beam. Shadow Stalker is hit, as Shadow Stalker merges into the darkness. Pesky Dust: Ha! You can’t beat me here! I’m the master of dreams! Pesky Dust sticks her hand into the ground, phasing through and pulling Shadow Stalker out, which has a frown on its face. Pesky Dust blows dust onto Shadow Stalker, which causes the chains to break. Shadow Stalker explodes, the darkness hitting Pesky Dust, the two flying out of the dream. Pesky Dust comes out of Aurora’s head, as a cloud of darkness flies out, leaving the room. Pesky Dust reverts, and stands up. Kairi: Who was that? Voice: An evil fairy, Maleficent. Kairi: Huh? I know that voice. (Kairi turns, seeing Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.) You guys! Flora: We’re awfully sorry for summoning you like that, but when Master Yen Sid said you left with the Star Shard, we knew you could help us. Kairi: Uh, it’s great to see you, but I’ve got a Heartless to stop. Fauna: Oh, don’t worry. We used our magic to trap it. It can’t leave the throne room. So as long as you’re upstairs, it can do no harm. Kairi: (Uncertain) Okay. What’s going on? Merryweather: Well, first we have to say thank you. Our world, this world, the Enchanted Dominion, was destroyed by the Heartless, but was restored once you sealed Kingdom Hearts. Flora: After you left Yen Sid’s castle, we returned, and found Aurora back, in this state. Kairi: Who did this? Was it the voice I heard in her dream? Fauna: Yes. That was Maleficent. She stole Aurora’s heart, and allowed that darkness you fought to take over. Kairi: But she’s a Princess of Light. That couldn’t effect her anyway. Flora: But if her heart was restored, then it would’ve prevented her from waking as well. So, we used our magic to, manipulate the path of you Star Shard, bringing you here. We need your help. Kairi: Of course. You guys are friends, and Aurora is a fellow Princess. We have to stick together. You guys will help, right? Merryweather: Of course. There’s a dark, evil castle where Maleficent lives. We will meet you there. Kairi: Dark, evil castle? Sorta obvious, isn’t it? Either way, I’ll meet you there. I have a Heartless to finish off. (Kairi runs out the door.) End Scene Kairi makes it downstairs, seeing a large black beast with long spiky orange hair flowing back. Small thorns are coming out of its body, as its legs still have chains intact. Dark Thorn roars, going on all fours and pouncing at Kairi, still standing in the stairwell. Kairi: Whoa! (Kairi backs up, as Dark Thorn hits a barrier, trying to break through, clawing at Kairi.) Okay. Glad to see that works. Now, come on, Big Shot! Kairi transforms into Cannonbolt, sighing. Cannonbolt then curls up, rolling straight into Dark Thorn, sending it flying. It lands on its legs, and runs away, Cannonbolt rolling after it. Dark Thorn climbs up the wall, and jumps down, body slamming Cannonbolt, sending her bouncing off to the side. Dark Thorn recovers instantly and charges, swiping its claws at Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt tries to get straightened up, when hit and knocked into the air. Dark Thorn jumps, slamming its arms into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt goes flying, ricocheting off the walls, out of control. Cannonbolt reverts, Kairi flying through the air. Kairi: Whoa! (Kairi crashes to the ground, skidding across it. Dark Thorn pounces at her, and Kairi curls up, barely dodging. Kairi gets to her feet and runs. Dark Thorn roars to the air, as it turns invisible. Kairi turns, seeing it was gone.) Oh no! (Kairi’s eyes glow green.) Kairi/John: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Kairi turns into Spitter, as she spins, spitting slime, forming a vortex around her. Dark Thorn is hit, covered in slime, steaming as Dark Thorn wails in pain, rolling on the ground, in more slime. It squeals in pain, as it dissolves away. Spitter reverts, Kairi standing in the middle of the slime puddle. Kairi: Uh, thanks for your help John, but surely you could’ve gotten me out of this first. Kairi turns into XLR8, visor going over her face. She dashes off, going over the slime so fast it had no effect on her. She dashes across a bridge, the dark castle visible in the distance. End Scene XLR8 makes it to the bridge in front of Maleficent’s castle, large vines with thorns encompassing it. The castle, up close, is a brown color, looking run down and destroyed. Black storm clouds cover the air, adding the aura of darkness. XLR8 reverts. Kairi: Guys? Where are you? (Three lights appear, as Flora, Fauna and Merryweather appear.) What is this? Flora: Thorns. Maleficent’s specialty. This is dark magic. Kairi: Can you get rid of it? Fauna: Oh, no. We can’t stand up to her powers. That’s why we asked for your help. Kairi: (Sighs) Well, can you at least get me over them to the castle? Merryweather: But of course. That’s easy enough. (The three fairies pull out their wands, and point it at Kairi, enveloping her in red, green and blue dust. She floats over the thorns, landing on the other side.) Kairi: Great. Thanks. Kairi charges into the ruined castle, which was swarming with Soldier Heartless, and floating purple Heartless that represent wizards, with a sorcerer’s hat and staff. Kairi ducks down behind a broken wall, hidden from view. Kairi: Well, I could try to fight through them, but it might be safer to sneak past them. As that lizard guy. Kairi transforms, turning into Malem. Her size increase destroys the wall she was hiding behind, gaining the attention of the Heartless. Malem: Me and my big mouth. Soldiers charge at Malem, who swats them away, destroying them with ease. Wizards unleash a barrage of spells on her, Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. Malem takes the attacks, and raises her arm, firing a mana blast. Malem: Cool. (The Wizard absorbs the mana, becoming supercharged.) Not cool. The Wizard raises its staff, inducing a Graviga spell. Malem is slammed into the ground, it breaking from her weight and the gravity pressure. Malem falls through the floor, and crashes down in a large circular shrine room. Malem reverts, as Kairi gets up. Kairi: Ugh. Not the most graceful of entrances. Huh? (Kairi turns, seeing an orb of light on a pedestal on the far side of the room.) Aurora’s heart! I found it! Voice: Yes, congratulations. (Kairi turns, as green fire sparks, a woman coming out of it. She is dressed in a black tattered robe, wielding a staff with a crystal ball at the top. She has horns on her head, and her face is green.) I must say, you are much weaker looking than I expected. Kairi: Maleficent? Maleficent: But then again, I can’t underestimate a Princess of Light. Kairi: (Gasps) How do you know about them? Maleficent: Oh, doesn’t matter. You’ll be joining my collection here soon enough. (Maleficent points her staff at Kairi, firing a beam of green fire. Kairi glows and transforms, hit by the flames.) NRG: Can’t I get a break? (NRG breaks the flames.) I just want Big Shot once! (Looks at her hands) Though, this is pretty good. NRG fires a radiation beam at Maleficent, as Maleficent is engulfed in green flames, disappearing. Maleficent appears on the risen stage surrounding the field NRG was on, and raises her staff to the sky. Giant boulders form in the sky, and are flung at NRG. NRG superheats her fists, punching and destroying the boulders. NRG places her hands on the ground, creating a lava geyser, sending it at Maleficent. Maleficent teleports in her flames, as Kairi reverts. Maleficent: Seems like your powers have a limit. (Thorns grow out of the ground, encasing and crushing Kairi.) While mine have no limit. (Maleficent walks up to the thorns, inspecting them. Then, an eye opens on the thorns.) Ah! (Maleficent backs up, terrified.) Wildvine: Boo. (Wildvine’s arm stretches out, hand wrapping around Maleficent. The fingers break off, the vines trapping Maleficent.) Maleficent: What?! Get these off me! (Wildvine comes out of the thorns.) Wildvine: What’s the matter? Don’t like being caught in your own trap? Maleficent teleports through her flames, burning the vines in the process. Wildvine is then hit from behind by a stream of green fire, screaming as she hits the ground. Maleficent appears, as Wildvine reverts, Kairi rolling on the ground. Kairi finally stops, grabbing her side. Maleficent: Can’t take the heat? Then burn away! (Maleficent swings her arms to the sky, a wall of green flames rising in front of Maleficent. She pushes the wall forward, as it approaches Kairi.) The wall of fire breaks when hit by a mana wave, as Granodite stands, still grabbing her side. Maleficent, angry, fires a stream of green fire, as Granodite fires a mana blast. The attacks collide, as the mana blast breaks through, hitting Maleficent hard, sending her crashing into the wall. Maleficent, grabbing her side, teleports away. Granodite falls to her knees, reverting. Kairi: (Pants heavily.) Now, to free the heart. (Kairi stumbles over to the pedestal, and places her hand on it. The pedestal glows, as the heart flies into the air, flying out of the castle.) End Scene Kairi stumbles back to the entrance of Maleficent’s castle, seeing the storm clouds have cleared. Kairi: Is she gone? Flora: You did it! (Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather teleport in.) Kairi: Where were you guys? I could’ve used your help. Fauna: Sorry dear. But we were informing Prince Philip to be ready. Kairi: Ready? Merryweather: Of course! Once you freed her heart, he will be able to kiss her and lift the curse. Flora: Every girl wants their true love to save her. Now, let’s heal you up, and we’ll be on our way. (The fairies point their wands at Kairi, zapping her with magic. Her body glows purple, as she moves her hand off her side, healed.) Kairi: Thank you. Fauna: No, no. Thank you. And take care. (The three fairies teleport away.) Kairi: True love, huh? (Kairi looks at the sky.) He may not be mine, but I still have to save him. Maleficent: So you think you’ll have a happily ever after?! (Kairi takes a step back, startled. Maleficent teleports onto the bridge, darkness flowing from her body.) You’ll wish that your prince would come and rescue you when I’m done with you! Maleficent’s body glows, as she turns into a black dragon. Her wings are considerably smaller than her body, and she covers the bridge, with no way around her. Maleficent raises her claws, and stomps down on Kairi with it. Maleficent smirks, until she realizes that Big Shot had caught it. Big Shot: About time. Big Shot falls forward, bouncing off her stomach. She takes to the air, flying at Maleficent. Maleficent snaps at Big Shot, and Big Shot catches it, hands and feet holding it open. Big Shot struggles to keep it open, when the inside of Maleficent’s mouth glows green. A blast of green fire shoots out, expanding high into the sky. Big Shot crashes to the ground in front of the castle, reverting and Kairi lying there unconscious. Maleficent: Now, for a tasty morsel. ''(Maleficent’s head approaches Kairi, when she is covered in a green aura.) ''Impossible! Kairi releases a flash of green light, blinding Maleficent. When the light fades, Ditto is laying where Kairi was, still unconscious. She splits into two, one of the clones regaining consciousness. That clone stands up, as the unconscious clone reverts, as if Kairi never transformed. Maleficent breathes green fire, as Ditto splits, forming a wall of clones, which are destroyed by the flames. Ditto walks forward, as he reverts, John glowing with a green aura. Maleficent roars, a series of thorns shooting up from the canyon, and at John. John raises his hand, holding his hand out in a stop motion. The thorns stop, and John squeezes his hand, the thorns twisting and retreating. Maleficent breathes fire at John, who spins his arms, breaking the fire breath. John then stomps the ground, thrusting his fist forward as pieces of the castle fly forward, slamming into Maleficent. Maleficent snaps at John, who takes to the air with airbending. In the air, John turns into Rumble Knuckles, his dreadlocks blown up from the wind. Rumble Knuckles then glides down, diving directly at Maleficent. Maleficent looks up, as Rumble Knuckles slams into Maleficent with his fist, shattering the bridge she was on. Maleficent releases a roar of pain, as she disappears into the gorge. Rumble Knuckles glides out, landing next to Kairi. Rumble Knuckles reverts, as he smiles, stroking Kairi’s hair. John then turns into Royal NiGHTS. He envelops them in a dream barrier, as he turns into an orb of light, entering Kairi. Kairi releases a moan, as she turns, lying on her side. The Star Shard in her pocket glows, as she is encompassed in light, flying away. Characters *Kairi *John Spacewalker (no lines) *Three Good Fairies **Flora **Fauna **Merryweather *Aurora (unconscious) Villains *Maleficent **Maleficent Dragon *Heartless **Shadow Stalker **Dark Thorn **Defender **Soldier **Wizard Aliens By Kairi *Goat Foo (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Big Shot) *Pesky Dust *Cannonbolt (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Big Shot) *Spitter *XLR8 *Malem (unintentional transformation; intended alien was ChamAlien) *NRG (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Big Shot) *Wildvine *Granodite *Big Shot By John *Ditto (first re-appearance) *Rumble Knuckles *Royal NiGHTS Trivia *This episode has the running gag of failing to turn into Big Shot, but then doing so at the end. *Dark Thorn's appearance resembles Maleficent's ability to use thorns. *Kairi uses several mana aliens in this episode. *John appearing to defend Kairi is a reference to the "Knight in Shining Armor" ideal. **It seems like that he freed himself from Kairi's heart just to protect her. **The ideal of a clone being able to turn into different aspects of the person's being is one that will become very prominent later on. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga